


Apples

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel hits Ray in the face with an apple. Ray wants him to kiss it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples

"Dude, free apples!"  
Ray watched as his boyfriend scurried off like an excited child towards a large tree, filled with apples, dropped ones littering the ground below. The two had been gone on a drive to the countryside together, enjoying the fresh air and green fields they found after an hour of driving, wasting the time away together. They'd stopped off to stretch their legs and went on a walk, or they were on one, until Joel saw the tree.  
"I dunno if those are free, Joel. Aren't we on someone's land?" Ray asked, eyeing up the full tree suspiciously. His older lover laughed, shrugging as he picked two apples off a low hanging branch. "If this is someone's, and they haven't picked all these great apples by now, then they deserve to have them eaten. C'mon, what's one apple gonna do?" he tossed one to Ray, the man fumbling a little before catching it. Joel wiped his on his shirt and took a bite, the apple making a satisfying crunch sound as he bit into it, and Ray had to admit it was tempting.   
He gave in rather quickly, wiping his apple before taking a bite too, 'mm'ing in happiness at the sweet crisp taste. Joel sat down against the tree trunk and gestured for Ray to join him. The man did, sitting in between his older lover's legs and resting on his chest. They ate their fruit together happily, the two silent except for the crunching and munching of the fresh apples as they bit in.  
When they finished they tossed the cores aside, staying as they were because it was far too comfortable to move just yet. Ray could hear the man's heartbeat as he rested his head on his chest, finding the sound almost hypnotic. Just as he started to feel drowsy, he felt Joel stir. "Hey, we should make applesauce." the statement was weird enough to make the younger man pull away and give him a weird look. The brunette was grinning, used to the look he got by now. "With the dropped apples! Smash them against the tree! That way animals can eat them easier."  
Ray snorted as he stood up, giving Joel a hand and helping him up too. "Clearly you're thinking of the animals. Such a humanitarian." They laughed a little and picked up a few apples, each going to their own side and starting to pelt them at the tree trunk. The apples smashed nicely, bits and pieces flying everywhere. Ray couldn't help but think it was actually a neat idea, surely it'd be easier for squirrels and other little critters to eat them like this.  
In fact, both of them were enjoying it a lot, until a slip of the hand. Joel's last apple was a bit slippery, sliding out of the man's hand far too soon and missing the trunk altogether. It did though, peg Ray right in the face. "Ray!" Joel paled as he dropped his apples and rushed to the other side, where his boyfriend was holding his nose, glasses in his other hand as he bent over a bit from pain, groaning. "Oh Ray, I'm so sorry, it slipped out of my hand! Are you okay?"  
The younger man glared at his boyfriend, revealing his red nose and slightly swollen lips. The apple had hit him almost smack on the mouth, also hitting the bottom of his nose. "You hit me in the face with an apple! What do you think?" Joel looked distraught, holding Ray's face in his hands. "I'm so sorry baby, what can I do to make it up to you?" the brunette asked, and Ray's response was immediate. "Kiss it better."  
Joel kissed him gently and lovingly, his lips multiple times and then all over his face, until he got Ray giggling and he knew everything was okay. Ray put his glasses back on and kissed Joel once more, grabbing a few apples for the road and taking Joel's hand as they walked back to the car. "Also you're buying me Carls Jr. on the way home." Ray added his extra condition a bit late but Joel wouldn't complain, laughing quietly and nodding. He'd do whatever Ray wanted, to make the young man happy.


End file.
